Contradições do Coração II
by Mari May
Summary: Outro desabafo de Sakura sobre ainda amar Sasuke apesar das circunstâncias - versão mais simples e com elementos recentes da história - SasuSaku


Sentimento.

Algo que, a princípio, não depende de você.

Algo que você até pode controlar por um tempo.

Algo que você pode tentar reprimir e conseguir.

_Ou não._

É assim o amor de Sakura por Sasuke.

Tal sentimento amadureceu com o tempo.

Descobrir o lado obscuro daquele Sasuke idealizado pelas outras meninas da Academia Ninja não a abalou a ponto de desistir do rapaz, pelo contrário: ela só teve vontade de ajudá-lo mais e mais. E a jovem passou a demonstrar o que sentia através de preocupações genuínas e cuidados notáveis.

Floresta da Morte, Exame Chuunin, Hospital de Konoha... Lá estava ela, com suas lágrimas e abraços, que falavam mais do que qualquer declaração de amor formal.

Porém, quando Sasuke resolveu deixar Konoha, Sakura transformou em palavras seus sentimentos contidos. Porque após ser chamada de irritante pela primeira vez, temia que Sasuke a odiasse – ou no mínimo não a suportasse (mesmo que por gestos sutis ele demonstrasse o contrário).

Mas naquele momento a kunoichi deixou qualquer insegurança de lado para verbalizar todo o amor existente em seu frágil coração.

E então ele a chamou de irritante pela segunda vez.

Mas com um sorriso irônico.

Somado ao "obrigado", Sakura entendeu que ele não a odiava. Que ele reconhecia seus atos movidos a amor. Que não era _só impressão_ as aparentes gentilezas dele.

Sim, ele se importava com ela!

Contudo, só teve tal confirmação no dia em que teriam que se separar por tempo indeterminado. Sakura mal ouviu a singela e simbólica palavra de agradecimento soprada atrás de si, e caiu desacordada, só despertando quando amanheceu, em cima de um banco gélido.

E nada se comparava à solidão e impotência que lhe assolavam ao constatar que Sasuke realmente havia partido.

Seu amor não foi suficiente para fazê-lo ficar.

Seu amor era inútil, a não ser que _fazer sofrer_ pudesse ser considerado uma utilidade.

Seu amor serviria apenas como motivação para ficar mais forte e depois ser reprimido.

Pois nada garantia que Sasuke voltaria, muito menos que iria correspondê-la.

Seu amor, portanto, deveria sair do campo romântico e se instalar na amizade.

E, durante dois anos e meio, conseguiu reprimi-lo.

Ou pelo menos _achou_ que tinha conseguido.

Pois ao chegar no esconderijo de Orochimaru, ouvir aquela voz suave chamando seu nome e fixar seus olhos naquele que se esforçou tanto para esquecer... Percebeu que _nunca_ o havia esquecido.

Pelo modo que só conseguiu balbuciar "Sasuke-kun" e perdeu a fala, pelo calor e pela dor que juntos se apossaram de seu coração, pelas lágrimas que ameaçaram vir e que – pelo menos antes dele sumir novamente – conseguiu segurar: _ela percebeu_.

Quando permitiu que as lágrimas viessem, extravasou toda sua frustração. Por Sasuke, que afirmou que o Time 7 só atrapalharia sua vingança, e por ela, já que não o esquecera.

De certo modo, o Uchiha tinha razão quando disse que laços de afeto enfraquecem as pessoas, pois estas se tornam mais vulneráveis. E Sakura era a prova viva disso.

Reviver o que sentia por Sasuke desfez a fortaleza que havia criado em volta de seu coração para não sofrer. Ela jurava que havia superado _aquele_ tipo de amor, mas não conseguiu se envolver com ninguém naqueles dois anos e meio. E ela tinha se tornado mais conhecida por ser a discípula da Hokage, pretendentes não faltavam.

Porém, mesmo que ela quisesse, alguma coisa dentro de si a impedia de sair com eles e conhecê-los melhor.

Era seu amor latente por Sasuke.

Tinha raiva de si mesma. Sentia-se fraca, estúpida, masoquista.

Se gostasse dele apenas como amigo, sofreria menos... Mas gostar _assim _só piora tudo.

Aquela Sakura mais confiante foi desaparecendo e cedendo espaço a uma Sakura menos racional e mais passional. Ironicamente, Naruto foi quem passou a consolá-la em relação ao vingador. Justo ele, que sempre foi tão impulsivo.

Mas Sakura encontrava-se mais sensível. Estava cada vez mais complicado manter-se firme e forte.

E então veio o segundo reencontro. No qual Sakura havia decidido que, como kunoichi e como a mulher que amava Sasuke, era seu dever pará-lo após entrar para a Akatsuki, inimiga declarada de Konoha.

Não entendia por que ele havia entrado em tal organização, afinal, seu objetivo não era aniquilar Itachi? Já não havia conseguido? Então, por quê?

Quem era aquele à sua frente?

Parecia que o conhecia e que não o conhecia ao mesmo tempo. Aquele Sasuke que, quando nova, ela tanto amou, tanto cuidou, tanto apoiou... Não era mais o mesmo.

No esconderijo de Orochimaru ele não parecia tão distante assim, porém... A distância agora era inegável.

_E doía_.

Mas ele ainda a ouvia. Ainda parava para ouvi-la. Assim que ela o chamou, parou o ataque que usaria para aniquilar aquela que depois Sakura descobriu ser uma de suas companheiras de time, que Sasuke resolveu dispensar por considerá-la inútil.

_Cruel_.

Mas Sakura ainda deveria seguir seu plano.

Outra vez, alegou que iria com Sasuke. Na despedida em Konoha, havia dito isso com toda sinceridade de seu coração; agora, não passava de um plano.

Estranhamente, Sasuke não a dispensou de primeira. Fez questão de avisar que seu objetivo agora era acabar com Konoha – o que provocou um abalo na expressão até então impassível de Sakura – e que, se ela quisesse ir com ele, deveria acabar com a moribunda a seu lado.

Sakura não esperava por aquilo.

Em outros tempos teria conseguido manter a expressão séria, por mais que por dentro estivesse morrendo. Contudo, a decepção por ver que Sasuke havia decaído mais do que imaginava a fez vacilar.

Empunhou a kunai envenenada. Hesitou virar e acertá-la em Sasuke.

E quem quase a acertou foi o Uchiha. Mas Kakashi apareceu e a salvou.

Depois, tentou acertá-lo de novo, e lembrou-se do "antigo Sasuke", e de novo vacilou.

Seus sentimentos a traíram.

E ele a atacou novamente. Dessa vez, quem a salvou foi Naruto.

Enquanto processava os embates em que quase matou Sasuke e este quase a matou, observou o Uzumaki conversando com o Uchiha. Ouviu algo sobre "verdade do Itachi", ficando confusa. E ver como Sasuke, por um momento, pareceu tocado quando Naruto o chamou de "amigo", a fez voltar a acreditar que seu amado poderia ter, sim, salvação.

Mas ainda parecia um sonho distante.

E então teve início a guerra declarada por Tobi.

Chegou a receber uma carta de amor, como tantas antes. Porém, agora estava ciente de seus sentimentos. Agora admitia que os tinha, por mais que sofresse, por mais que parecesse algo platônico. E disse ao rapaz que já gostava de alguém. Este torcia para que ela fosse feliz.

Sakura não tinha tanta certeza disso, mas agradeceu internamente por alguém se preocupar com sua felicidade amorosa.

E então foi convocada, junto com outros grupos, para ajudar Naruto no campo de batalha.

Sabia que podia se deparar com Sasuke a qualquer momento, e seu coração doía, aflito, mas sabia que uma parte de si ficaria feliz caso ele estivesse bem fisicamente. Porque psicologicamente já não tinha tanta certeza.

O fato é que amava aquele rapaz. E não iria deixar só para Naruto a função de tentar tirá-lo da escuridão. Nunca iria se perdoar se não fizesse algo por ele.

Pois o amava tanto, _tanto_, que chegava a ser insuportável.

**Olá, seus lindos e suas lindas! 8D**

**Faz tempo que não escrevo sobre Naruto... Principalmente sobre SasuSaku. Simplesmente não tinha inspiração. Mas esses dias tive. Pra drama, mas tive, HAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Como perceberam, foi basicamente um resumo dos sentimentos da Sakura. Conforme perceberam pelo título, eu já tinha feito uma com essa temática, mas há muuuito tempo, chamada "Contradições do Coração" ( s/6475343/1/Contradicoes_do_Coracao), que foi melhor elaborada e tal. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado desta segunda versão, pois mesmo mais simples foi escrita de coração. ^^**


End file.
